


Is this guy serious?!

by Jermani



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossover, Gen, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou gets the spot in 1-A like he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermani/pseuds/Jermani
Summary: The Trickster of U.A. The rumors of the person was swirling around the school like fish in a pond. The student seemed almost to not exist, seeing as rarely anyone had seen him, or at least his quirk.This person was of great interest to Midoriya Izuku, so he made it his mission to find out about the Trickster Hero and see what made him so mysterious.Little did he know, that he wasn't the delinquent that most stories made him out to be, but actually a dork whom seemed to have too much time on his hands with a quirk perfect for pranking the underclassmen. Who would've guessed? And what does getting stuck in a wall have to do with all this?!





	1. The Trickster shows himself!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a discord au late at night.
> 
> I regret nothing.

This week had been; to say the least, odd.

 

Midoriya Izuku was any other student at U.A., he studied, practiced his quirk, and competed against his classmates for the title of number 1 hero. It was always a fun little competition, and everyone had a good time doing it (aside from Bakugou). But this was when school started to get weird.

Izuku had of course heard the rumors about the Trickster of U.A.. He was a supposed student that had a terrifying quirk and the smarts and skill to back it up. He was renowned for his acceptable placing in last year's Sports Festival as 3rd place, below a Makoto Niijima and Goro Akechi. All the rumors had placed him as a delinquent, frequently causing trouble and almost being expelled numerous times with some rumors even going as far as to say he was a villain in disguise.

Izuku had no idea that he would soon meet this Trickster, and find that the rumors were all a load of bullshit.

It started when the class was interrupted by a blackout. At first class 1-A had thought it was another villain attack, but with Aizawa's stoic expression and the fact that no alarm was going off it was quickly dismissed. Then a voice echoed through the class, declaring themselves a god as a presence ran through the room, causing people to jump and scream sometimes.

Just then, Izuku's teacher turned his gaze sharply to the wall, and the presence vanished as quickly as it had appeared. A student was stuck in the wall, half of his body in the class and the other half god knows where. He had curly black hair with glasses and small, curled horns on his head.

The boy had argued with Aizawa for a few, stating how he was clearly his favorite student, despite that he was basically in the wall. Aizawa was clearly annoyed that his class was interrupted but didn't seem to be angry like everyone had thought he would be. It almost seemed as if the student knew Aizawa from a past class. Izuku's teacher had called the student 'Kurusu' so Izuku assumed that was the trouble-maker's name. The door had slammed open to show two more students. Two blonds that seemed to know the Kurusu boy and sighed as if this had been the norm. After that Aizawa released his quirk and the two pulled their friend out of the wall, one of them referring to Kurusu as 'Trickster'. Then, they left.

_That_ was the Trickster of U.A.? A boy that had gotten stuck in the wall just trying to scare the underclassmen? Izuku had to know more. He had to.

Izuku had brainstormed his quirk for a long time, but couldn't come up with anything that seemed right. He sat at his desk in the dorms, a thumb pushing into his lips as he muttered, "It had worked in the dark, so shadow related? But that wouldn't explain why he was in the wall. An error in his quirk? Was it tangibility like Togata-senpai? But that wouldn't explain why they couldn't see him even with the lights out..." Izuku couldn't figure it out, he just _couldn't._ And yet he had to know, why the fabled Trickster was spending his time pranking the 1st years.

He needed answers, and soon otherwise he would com-bust from curiosity.

So, Izuku did what any normal person in a super power based society would do, he tracked down the student. Okay it had sounded better in his head but how else should he get answers when most of the rumors had said this boy had stabbed someone?

Near the end of the week, Izuku was wearing himself down. Everyone he had asked had either never seen him, or they made false claims of the student hovering or something totally unrelated to Izuku's line of questioning. He could tell that Uraraka and Iida were a bit confused, and they had even questioned some students in their free time to help. It was by dumb luck that they had even managed to find him, or maybe it was the Trickster that found them.

 

"And thats how you do that, any questions? No? Great, finish up the problems." With that Aizawa finished his lesson and crawled into his sleeping bag, face poking through with a dead pan expression. Just then, a knock was sounded at the door, disturbing the class from their work to look up with curious gazes. Aizawa sighing and yelling, "Come in I guess.." The door opened, and in stepped the Trickster himself, Kurusu. He had a stack of papers and a faint smile on his face.

"Hey Aizawa-sensei, I'm here to give you some paper work Nedzu wanted you to have." Aizawa muttered something about damn Nedzu and nodded to the podium.

"I'll get to it later." Izuku jumped from his seat in delayed surprise. "Y-you're that guy from before!" The class seemed to brighten up more from that comment. Kurusu looked at him and squinted, then nodded.

"Oh yeah, this is the class I pranked a bit ago. Whoops." He rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "What do you mean 'whoops'?!" Someone in the back exclaimed, probably Kaminari. Iida stood to attention, arm moving up and down robotically. "Upperclassmen are supposed to hold the duty of acting respectfully so that the younger class may learn properly from them!" Kurusu let out a sly sounding chuckle. "Yeah well nobody's like that so that sucks."

Uraraka recalled out loud. "You got stuck in the wall right? How did that happen?" Kurusu leaned against the podium and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, it has to do with my quirk, mainly reforming when it gets canceled."

Izuku quickly pulled out his notebook, hand writing in a flurry to get this information down. "What is your quirk exactly?" He called out, looking up at the 2nd year. Kurusu raised an eyebrow and looked to the teacher. "Is it fine if I stay and entertain your kids?" The teacher let out a sigh and muttered halfheartedly. "If you want." Kurusu turned his attention back to Izuku. "Well little guy, my quirk is called Living Shadow, and to be blunt, I'm my own shadow." Silence filled the room.

The student looked around. "Not specific enough?" Some people nodded, Izuku nodded furiously. The Trickster also let his head nod. "Alright, so I am my own shadow, I can also meld into other people and thing's shadows. And if the whole room is dark, I can be anywhere and everywhere in that room. Basically the room itself." Izuku's hand wrote the information down while he still looked up. "Is that what happened when the school had a blackout?" Kurusu nodded. "Bingo. In a sense in that case, I was the whole school." Kurusu let out a sly smirk.

Kirishima let a sharp-toothed smile cross his face. "Woah! Dude thats such a useful and cool quirk! So manly!" He held a fist to his chest. Kurusu let out a chuckle. "Thanks shark guy. Anyways, thats all I'm answering. Gotta keep some secrets in case I ever need to fight you guys or something." The student started to walk to the door, stopped and turned back with a sly smirk. "Name's Akira Kurusu by the way, also known as Joker, the Trickster Hero." He turned fully to the class, slipping his glasses off to give an intense glare of confidence. "Watch out for it because I'm gonna be number 1. Be prepared." Kurusu-san turned, slipping the glasses back on and exiting the class.

The class was again silent. Some people like Iida and Todoroki were speechless, others like Kirishima and Kaminari were starry-eyed with awe, and Bakugou was _seething._ Izuku himself was awed as well. He thought this guy was just a prankster with no motivation. But it was clear from this encounter that Akira Kurusu, was a hero to be feared.

Izuku needed to know more on this Joker, it was important.

 

Kaminari stood up, shattering the silence with a slightly panicked yell. "Is this guy serious?!"


	2. More Questions than Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku had remembered that the Joker had other friends, two blonds that got him from the wall and talk of others. If he could find those people then he might be able to get more information on not only Kurusu, but the others as well.
> 
> Since when had this many people wanted information as much as Izuku? He doesn't remember Uraraka being so interested, nor Iida or Kirishima. And Bakugou? Why him?  
> He probably just want to fight them.  
> And with how the conversation goes, he might get his wish.
> 
> Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do another chapter, this time other characters show up.

Izuku was _hellbent_ on this.

Joker had caught his interest so thoroughly that it baffled even him. Yet no matter where he looked he couldn't find the upperclassmen or his blond friends. But there was one thing that changed from before when Izuku was basically searching by himself. Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima and even Bakugou join the hunt for the group of 2nd years. They split up a lunch and asked questions, looked around briefly before and after classes and just stood in front of the school looking for them.

Izuku had the thought that a person who gets stuck in a wall would be easy to find, and yet here he was, running around the lunch room searching for Kurusu-san. With a school full of abnormal people everywhere, one person with utterly normal looks was tough to find. Izuku looked left and right, notebook in hand and muttering wildly to himself. Uraraka had wandered off with Iida and Kirishima managed to pull Bakugou away to search with him, so that left Izuku alone.

Izuku sat down at an empty seat, sighing in disappointment. "This is going no where..." His ears started to pick up a stray conversation, somewhere from behind him where two students were talking.

"....so I asked Kurusu for the homework, and he just give me a peace sign and disappears into a shadow! Like, You can't do that!" Izuku whipped around to look at the two.

One was an average looking guy, with short blue-ish hair and brown eyes. He was talking with a shorter girl, her hair in a black pony tail and dark grey eyes. She nodded sympathetically. "He does that occasionally, probably because he didn't finish it." Izuku sped out of his seat and to the pair, skidding to a stop in front of the startled students. "H-hello I noticed you talking and-and I was wondering if y-you knew where Kurusu-san was?" He stuttered out the sentence, patting himself on the back for not stuttering too much.

The boy looked as nervous as him, so the girl answered with a bit of a giggle. "Yeah, he's our friend. Did you need something from him?" She put a hand to her mouth. "Are you part of the class that he pranked?" Izuku felt his face flush red, giving a soft nod. The girl giggled again, putting her hand down to her side. "Yeah, he told us about that. So you wanna learn about why Aizawa lets him do that?" Izuku looked at her in shock and opening his mouth to ask how she knew. "Oh, well he does that a lot, so its only a given thing." She put a hand up to her, then to the boy who had yet to say anything. "I'm Shiho Suzui, and this is Yuuki Mishima." Suzui looked at him with a small, but sincere smile. "If you wanna get your other friends then we can go find Akira-kun." Izuku once again was startled by how she knew this, but got his phone out anyways and texted the group chat they had.

 

**Finding Kurusu-san:**

 

 **Tiny Green Man:  
** Guys, I found some of Kurusu-san's friends, I'm near the cafeteria entrance. Hurry!!

**Rock Solid:**

Oh yeah dude! Baku-bro and I'll be there soon

**Fuck Gravity:**

Iida and I are close by so we'll be there soon too

**Sonic Speed:**

Yes! We will be there shortly! Please be patient!

 

Izuku waited for his friends, listening to Mishima and Suzui's idle chatter while hearing some of it have to do with them. When the group had arrived, Mishima led the way while Suzui chatted with Kirishima, Uraraka and Iida. Bakugou had walked along silently with an unreadable expression. Mishima led them to the roof, opening the door to reveal the scene before them.

For one, Kurusu was in an odd pose, laying on his side with an arm propping his head up and a rose between his teeth. In front of him sat a tall boy with blue hair, and in front of him sat a canvas of which the boy was painting Kurusu on. A ways off, a girl with short brown hair and red eyes was talking with another boy with longer chestnut brown hair and a kind looking face. Another girl with a puffy pink sweater and curly brown hair was standing next to them and listening quietly. A short girl was sitting cross-legged next to the blue haired boy. Her hair seemed to be made out of tentacles, some idly writhing others sitting still on the ground near her. A laptop sat on her legs as she typed away furiously.

Standing a ways away were the two blonds that Izuku recalled seeing with Kurusu. The girl with pigtails was glaring halfheartedly at the other boy who seemed to be arguing with a black and white cat. Izuku squinted a bit. Wait, was the cat talking back? It seemed to be opening its mouth back whenever the blond boy said something. Suzui and Mishima seemed immune to the fact that all of this was going on and walked over with smiles. Izuku looked back to his own friends.

Kirishima and Uraraka stood with confused faces, Iida was adjusting his glasses as to try and think of if they were breaking any rules. Bakugou had a deep scowl on his face, anger mized with confusion at the antics of the group of friends.

The quietly walked over, most of the group noticing the underclassmen. The blond girl waved kindly. "Hey there! You're the underclassmen that Aizawa-sensei is teaching now, right?" Izuku stuttered a bit, then nodded. Kurusu looked over at this but didn't move from his odd position.

The girl with short straight brown hair stood up, hands folded neatly in front of her. "Hello, my name is Makoto Niijima. Next to me is Haru Okumura and Goro Akechi." Izuku now realized that Akechi and Niijima were the two to place first and second in last year's Sports Festival. Niijima turned and nodded to the two blondes. "Those two are Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto." Takamaki waved again and Sakamoto grinned with sharp teeth matching Kirishima's. Niijima nodded to the other three. "The artist is Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura and, well I'm sure you already know Akira." Kurusu raised an eyebrow quickly not moving yet again from the pose.

"Hey! You forgot me!" A high pitched voice yelped out. Everyone in Izuku's group looked around, not seeing another person. A sharp pain in his ankle made Izuku jump, looking down to the black and white cat. "Down here!" Uraraka let out a soft gasp as they stared at the talking cat. "I'm Morgana, and no you cannot pet me!" He snapped once seeing Uraraka's ever descending hand.

Akechi smiled. "So, who are you five?" Izuku scrambled out a half apology that turned out to most be a stutter. Kirishima took the lead.

"Oh! I'm Ejirou Kirishima. This dude here is Izuku Midoriya. Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida an-" "Shut up shitty hair I can introduce myself!" "-Katsuki Bakugou." Kirishima gave his own shark like grin. "We wanted to know about some of our senpai's!" Izuku nodded frantically.

Izuku noticed that while this was happening, Kitagawa and Sakura had not even noticed their presence's, Sakura beeing absorbed by her laptop and Kitagawa by his painting. Niijima nodded with approval. "Yes, it is wise to know your upperclassmen." Iida also nodded robotically. Eventually they arranged a circle to cit in, with only Kurusu, Kitagawa and Sakura not in it. Niijima went up to Sakura and tapped her head. "Futaba-chan, we have visitors." The short girl snapped out of her trance, looking to the group of younger people. "Oh, 1st years. Okay." She closed her laptop and got into the circle without any questions.

Sakura yelled over her shoulder to the painter. "Inari! Stop painting Akira we have 1st years to entertain!" One of her tentacle's stretched out and slapped the back of the 2nd year's head. Kitagawa looked up in surprise, blinking before turning and jumping with surprise. "Ah, I did not see you there. Pardon me." He placed the paint brush on the canvas stand and looked at Kurusu. "My apologies Akira but we'll have to continue this another day." Kurusu put the rose down and stood up. "Thats fine, I got time next week." The two joined the circle, Kurusu sitting with one leg up and propping his arm up while Kitagawa folded his legs underneath him and put his hands on his lap neatly.

Izuku snapped out of his stupor and opened his notebook. "S-so, I was wondering what all of your-your quirks are." Takamaki giggled a bit. _Is she laughing at my stuttering?_ Kurusu looked around. "Who wants to go first?" Sakamoto grinned, raising his hand slightly.

"So, my quirk has to do with electricity." He held his hand up as small sparks flowed through his hand to his finger tips. "I can absorb electricity and stuff, 'n charge other stuff like metal bats." Sakamoto lowered his hand while Kirishima muttered a soft, "he would totally get along with Kaminari." Takamaki raised her hand wildly. "Oh! I'll go next. So I can control heat, fire, etc. I can also manipulate it, ignite things and even explode the heat from my body like a supernova."

Izuku frantically wrote these down, hand moving like a flurry as Uraraka watched in awe.

Akechi shifted a bit. "I suppose I'll go next. My quirk is the manipulation and generation of light." He raised his hand as a blade of light shot out and took form of a sword blade. "I can form them as different weapons but I need light in my body to be able to do it." The blade vanished back into his palm. His face reddened a bit. "I also, um..." he turned his face down, "glow in the dark." Kurusu let out a snort, earning a glare from Akechi.

Okumura smiled kindly. "I'll go next. My quirk is mind-based. I can control other's emotions and sensory." She closed her eyes and seconds later Kirishima yelped and fell over. "Dude there's a spider on me!" Okumura laughed. "No, that's just my quirk." Kirishima sat back up and opened his mouth in admiration. "Whoa, thats so cool." Okumura rubbed the back of her head.

Niijima pushed a stray hair back behind her ear. "My quirk is enhanced mental capacity." She floundered a bit. "Its tough to explain. My brain and body work faster than most and I have very slight mind reading abilities if I try, but really only in combat."

Sakura slapped a tentacle on the back of Kitagawa's head, making him blink. "I suppose thats my cue to go next." He put a hand on his neck and rolled his head. "I can freeze the moisture in the air and liquids on contact. That's about it." Kitagawa looked at Sakura. She looked up nervously. "Um, well I have my tentacles, and I can uh, see infrared spectrum's." Suzui giggled, patting Sakura on the head. "I'll say next. My quirk is I'm just a big rubber ball!" Izuku looked up in confusion, as did the rest of his friends.

"Ah, that was a bit broad huh? Well, the more surfaces I bounce off of, the faster I can go but only if I bounce off my feet. I also have some shock absorption but not much." Suzui turned to Mishima and nudged him gently. "You're turn." She whispered.

Mishima cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Well, I can regenerate my cells at a very high rate, so, regeneration." Kurusu looked to the cat; Morgana Izuku remembers. "And this is Morgana. He is basically a cat who has a quirk that allows for human intelligence and speech." Morgana seemed to puff his chest out in pride. "I'm gonna be a hero too! Because if Nedzu-sensei can, then I can!"

Izuku perked up. "So you're like Nedzu-sensei?" Morgana deflated a bit. "Well, no, I dont have enhanced intelligence, just human. Nedzu-sensei is way smart."

Kurusu patted a hand on Morgana's back and Izuku noticed that he didnt treat it as a pet, but more as a normal gesture he'd give any person. He jumped at his own thought. "Ah! K-Kurusu-san, uh you never told us all of your quirk." Kurusu looked at Makoto who gave him a questioning stare. He shrugged. "Like I said, I gotta have some sort of advanta-" An explosion interrupted him. Bakugou stood up in anger. "Dont fuck with us! Everyone else said their quirk so dont be a damn nerd and keep your a secret!"

It was silent after that, Kirishima looking concerned at Bakugou as Iida held a hand to his forehead with Uraraka sighing. Kurusu's friends were all either baffled or annoyed. Kurusu himself seemed to have an unreadable expression, his face painfully blank.

"Is that so?" He said softly, his voice keeping everything in check. "You didn't tell us your quirks, so if you do that, maybe I'll decide to tell you mine." Kurusu smirked. "It's only fair."

Bakugou looked ready to blow his lid, but with a tug on his sleeve by Kirishima, he sat back down. He was still seething but kept it to himself.

Izuku blinked worriedly. "Um, okay well. M-my quirk is enhanced s-speed and-d strength." Uraraka perked up, punching the air with a fist. "Oh, me next!" She pulled a pen out of her pocket and touched it with five fingers. The upperclassmen watched in awe as it floated upwards. "I can negate or change gravity on the things I touch!" She touched her fingers together and whispered a quick "release!" before the pen dropped back down to the ground. Takamaki's mouth was an 'o' and Okumura and Suzui looked on in slight awe.

Iida waved his arm up and down over and over. "My quirk is called Engine, and I have engines in my legs. They are powered by orange juice." Ryuji snickered a bit but other than that nobody said anything. Kirishima raised an arm and put his hand on the bicep. "Alright! My turn! My quirk is called Harden and I can harden my body to a rock like state!" In respond, his arm hardened, the smooth skin replaced with a rocky texture. Ryuji gave a small "ooooh." and Akechi nodded to himself. Bakugou was then the target of their eyes.

He looked at them with a scowl. "What? He ain't tellin' us then I ain't either." Kirishima sighed and whispered something to him, seemingly trying to get him to lighten up a bit. He scowled again but finally relented. "Fine, my quirk is Explosion. I can make explosions from my hands." Bakugou immediately tensed again, yelling, "now you tell us your quirk!" Kurusu blinked, turning to look at Niijima. She smiled and gave a look back, some sort of silent conversation twisting between the two 2nd years. Kurusu stood up, stretching. "Mmmm, no. I think I'm good." Bakugou's frown deepened to a face of rage. "What was that, fucker? You said you would!" The rest of Kurusu's friends started to get up, one by one. Kurusu looked down to Bakugou. "Never did, I said it'd be fair if you told us your quirks. And you did so, there."

Morgana lept up onto Kurusu's shoulder, standing with a great balance as Kurusu started towards the door leading to the lower floors.

Bakugou lept up. "Get back here you fuck! I'll beat up your shitty ass!" Kurusu stopped, the rest of his friends already down the stairs and leaving him and Morgana. He turned, facing the 1st years with a small smile that seemed safe, despite what was behind him.

Behind Kurusu, the shadows on the wall writhed with new life. They twisted and almost seemed to howl with some indescribable feeling. Small holes opened up that seemed to mock eyes and even half moons of smiles with malevolent energy. Kurusu himself seemed unphased or maybe unaware of the mass behind him. His whole body seemed darker and the cat on his shoulders seemed to just be a black shape with eerily piercing blue eyes. "If you want. Arrange with Aizawa-sensei and then find me. I'm sure the match'll be fun." His voice was smooth, calm. Kurusu's eyes shifted in color to a crimson color, the stare just as hard as the dark grey gaze he held before. "Maybe he'll let some of your other classmates fight us too. Could be a learning experience."

Just as he finished his words, the shadows haulted behind him, returning to the normal shapes they were before as the odd howling silenced all together. His eyes were back to the slate grey color as if nothing had happened. "If you do manage to get that arranged, sure, I'll fight you." Kurusu looked at Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima and then Izuku. "It was nice meeting you all." His voice carried the playfulness that it had earlier as he turned and headed down the stairs after his friends.

He left the group of five with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long chapter. I honestly didnt expect it to get so long but here we are.  
> I was super productive today, can you tell?
> 
> Anywho, we got all the thieves and Mishima and Shiho too. Fun!
> 
> Hey Akira dont scare the 1st years thats mean.


	3. Let's get this started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akira had said to arrange a fight with Aizawa, he didn't think that the 1st years actually would! So when they tell him that they actually wanna fight, why bother skipping? Especially when that Bakugou kid keeps glaring at Akira.
> 
> Time to put him in his place with a good ol' fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the start of the matches, but (Spoiler alert) No fights yet. The chapter was long enough with out the fights. Next chapter will be the fights.  
> Also, I forgot to mention but Shinsou is in class 1-a and M*neta doesn't exist. Thank you  
> Bakugou's hero name is Ground Zero and Shinsou's is Braindead

Akira had fun messing with the 1st years, but since he pulled the trick with his quirk they hadn’t talked to him for a while. It was odd to say the least. He didn’t scare them that much right? They had faced villains scarier than him. Akira snapped out of his thoughts when Ryuji shook him a little too violently. “Dude! You awake?”

Akira blinked and looked at Ryuji. “Yeah just thinking.”

The blond tilted his head. “‘Bout what?”

“Just those 1st years. I may have used my quirk a bit before I left them a while back.”

Ryuji let out a boisterous laugh. “That’s all? Though someone had died ‘er somethin’. Ah don’t worry, they probably are just doin’ their own class stuff.” Akira nodded, smiling a bit. “Yeah I guess, speaking of we need to get to the roof. Everyone's waiting for us and Yusuke wont be happy if he doesn't finish that painting."

Ryuji pouted a bit as they stood and exited the classroom. "Still don't know why he didn't want me in the picture too." Akira pecked his cheek briefly.

"Don't worry about it hon, let's get going," Akira said, slipping his hands in his pocket and walking with the electrical blond to the roof. Ryuji chatted animatedly, Akira fit with just listening and nodding every now and then. When they had gotten to the door way to the roof, Ryuji opened the door and stopped which caused Akira to stop too. They looked up and saw the five 1st years from before, their friends and Aizawa.

Ryuji waved to their friends, walking up with his usual slouch. Akira followed, looking to Aizawa inquisitively.

"Aizawa-sensei I haven't broken any rules yet, what's up?"

The teacher gave him a tired glare and nodded to the underclassmen. "They challenged you to a fight, and supposedly you said if they arranged it with me, then you would." Akira's mouth dropped a bit.

Akira could feel Goro and Makoto's harsh glare's on his side. "So, they did?" He asked. His old teacher nodded, black hair slipping into his face before he blew it away.

"I'll supervise the fight so that no one dies, and if you all want, you can fight tag-team, solo or even the whole class. Up to you." The hero looked to the 1st years. "Don't tell anyone else unless you all agree on having the whole class join, got it?" The younger students all gave a nod, even Bakugou.

With that, the teacher left, muttering behind him, "find me when you all decide."

Someone tugged on the back of his shirt, pulling him into the circle of his friends. Akira then let out a half grunt as Makoto slapped a hand on the back of his head.

She scowled slightly. "Why do you have to antagonize all of the 1st years? This is the third time this year that you've had them challenge you back." Akira rubbed his head, shrugging slightly.

"I didn't expect them to go through with it. Besides, Morgana was there too and didn't stop me so blame him." Said cat sputtered in indignation. Akira straightened up, nodding to a few of them. "Besides, you guys all wanted to to, don't even lie I know you do." Now, namely Makoto and Goro sputtered. Akira continued, "besides, if we fight the class then we can also learn from it. There's bound to be people in that class with quirks that use our weaknesses. If we fight then we can practice against those kind of quirks."

Ryuji grinned, while Ann looked to Haru. Futaba gave a very cheshire smirk and Yusuke was, well, Yusuke. Goro and Makoto looked to be thinking, debating. Shiho had her same friendly smile as always and Yuuki was a big nervous looking. Morgana had as much of a grin as a cat could. _It's like that meme with the knife,_ Akira's brain helpfully supplied.

Then, one by one, they all agreed. Everyone either gave a short nod or exclaiming there agreement. Akira turned back to the 1st years that had been standing there the whole time. _Oops, forgot about them._ Akira walked over, hands in pockets of his uniform.

"So, you guys really wanna do this? We're all fine with it." Akira nodded back to his friends, Morgana hopping up onto his shoulder and meowing.

"We're also find with your whole class joining so all you have to do is tell Aizawa."

Midoriya stuttered a bit, but then shut his mouth before he could continue. He looked back to the other younger students. Kirishima grinned widely, Uraraka smiled with a furrowed brow, Iida nodded with a robotic straightness and Bakugou held a scowl, but gave a small nod. Midoriya looked back at them with a new look of determination clearly etched onto his face. "We're sure." Akira smirked, nodding to the door.

"Better go find Aizawa-sensei and tell him so you can tell your class. Sooner the better, right?" Midoriya nodded, back to his nervous demeanor and walking to the door that leads back into the building.

Akira looked back to his group of friends, hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "Guess we better get ready." The group of 2nd years headed down the stairs as well, going to get their hero costume's. Akira looked to Morgana on his shoulder, the cat's whisker's twitched, amusement clear on his face despite it being an animal's face.

"This will be interesting, it was a good idea for you to go along with this." Morgana mewed, claws kneading into his shoulder. Akira rolled his eyes, following his friends to their classroom to get their costume's.

"It'll be something alright."

* * *

 

Akira told his teacher what was happening, and they allowed him and his friends to grab their costumes. Taking the time to change, they exited and headed to the gym.

Akira was clad in all black had his tri-tailed trench coat that was meant to create more shadows over his body. His undershirt held a grey, olden design with black pants. Higher heeled boots and his well known black and white bird themed mask and bright red gloves. Ryuji followed out, wearing his black leather jacket with patches of grey armor. It had a fake skeleton spine running down his back with the yellow gloves and a red ascot. On his face was a metal, skull mask.

Yusuke walked out behind him, his puffy sleeved, dark blue and white jacket. On his face was a white and red kitsune mask, he also had blue gloves and a matching fox tail on his belt.

Next came Ann and Shiho. Ann adorned her vibrant red suit, zippers littering the outfit and a fake cat tail on her belt. She also had a bright red cat mask and pink gloves. Shiho had a cream trench coat on with two rows of buttons going down the front. On the end of her sleeves and at the base of her neck was white fur like fluff. She had flat, rubbery boots and matching pink gloves.

Behind Shiho was Yuuki. He had a black detective-like coat with a high, curled collar with blue highlights. He had black pants and neat dress shoes. Yuuki had grey gloves with a sideways crescent mask and a black fedora tilted down to hide his eyes. He held an umbrella at his side and used it to walk sometimes.

Makoto and Haru came out after them. Makoto had a tight grey-blue leather outfit with spiked shoulder pads and a long dark grey scarf flowing behind her. She had knuckle dusters clenched in her white gloved hands and a metallic, thick mask in the shape of a shield.

Haru had a white classy under shirt with a black vest on top and a window at her chest. She had magenta, poof-y shorts and black tights with two belts of ammo at her sides. In her hands was a a modified grenade launcher, her finger ghosting the trigger with a terrifying smile on her face which held a black half mask around her eyes. She had a dark purple angular hat with a feather in the side.

Futaba emerged hesitantly, clad in a thick, black one piece suit with neon green lines running down the span of it. She had different types of knee and elbow pads on with a slightly saggy fabric that ran down her legs and forearms. Her combat boots were a bright green with matching gloves. Futaba had two large bags strapped to each thigh with different 'on the go' types of wiring and batteries. Her mask was more of goggles than anything, with a black casing and bright, bug like red lens that could desplay different information to her in a matter of seconds.

Goro was the last out with Morgana at his side. Goro had a white, marching band like suit with red-orange shoulder pads that connected to a half cape in the back. He held a similar design on the front as Akira. His sleeves were the same red-orange color with gold highlights. He had white gloves and a red plague doctor like mask with a beak look.

Morgana was not in a costume exactly, but Nedzu allowed him to wear some sort of new outfit to match everyone. He had a yellow bandana and a black ski mask that was tailored to a cat. On his forehead was a big, yellow 'M' that went down past his eyes. On his tail was another bandana, but this one held all the colors of the other heroes, making it a rainbow of colors and shades.

Morgana jogged forward and hopped onto Akira's shoulders, making sure to mind the coat collar. Akira looked back at everyone, then they headed to the gym where the class of 1-A was waiting in their own costumes. When they entered sight, Akira could clearly hear 'ooo's and awe's' from the other younger students. The lined up, standing to face the students next to Aizawa. The tired teacher looked at his class. "Now, I know some of you know these students, but for the others they are going to introduce themselves."

Akira looked at the students, hands in his pockets. "Hello, I'm Joker, the Trickster hero." He gave a short bow.

Ryuji grinned, jabbing a thumb into his own chest. "I'm Skull, the Thunder Storm hero."

Yusuke closed his eyes, nodding a bit. "My name is Fox and I'm the Freezing hero."

Ann put up a peace sign to her face, winking. "Hiya! I'm Panther! The Fiery heroine." Shiho giggled next to her, smiling kindly and bowing before introducing herself.

"I'm Rabbit, the Wall Bouncing heroine."

Makoto bowed, hands at her sides in a formal matter. "My name is Queen." She blushed slightly at the name before coughing. "I am the High Spec. heroine."

Futaba's tentacles wriggled nervously, trying to hide her face but showing it enough to introduce herself. "I'm Oracle... the, uh, Hacking heroine."

Haru, with grenade launcher still in hand smiled lightly. "I'm Noir, the Mindful hero."

Goro flashed his crowd winning smile, pushing some hair past his ear. "Hello, I am Crow, the Radiant hero."

Yuuki tilted the hat up a bit to show his face, muttering just loud enough to introduce himself. "I'm Crescent, the Self-Mending hero."

Lastly, the one to make all the fuss was Morgana. "I'm Mona! The Cunning hero." He held a paw to his puffed out chest, eyes closed in pride. At that the students shouted out, asking how he could talk, if he was a cat or a human and questions similar to those.

Akira rolled his eyes. Morgana seemed to find it funny whenever he first talked out loud. Akira waved a hand, waiting for everyone to quiet down before he explained out to them. "Mona is an animal with a quirk, to answer your questions. Yes Nedzu knows about it and no you wont be able to fight him. He is just a cat physically after all. You can talk with him if you want and if he's up to it." Akira looked to Morgana with a questioning gaze.

The cat's tail twitched, thinking before he announced. "I'd be fine with questions, but if you try to pet me I'll claw your hand off!" At the last comment he bristled, making sure everyone got the point.

Aizawa sighed, looking to his students. "Now, these eleven are here, to fight you." Murmurs ran through the 1st years as he continued. "You can do tag-teams or solo fights, up to you. I'll be supervising so that you don't kill each other. If one person is restrained or out of bounds, then they lose." He looked out to them to make sure they heard. After a bit he nodded, walking off to the side to let them decide who goes first.

The group of new heroes surged forward, spouting comments and demands left and right and over whelming the group a tad. They would've continued had it not been for one loud comment that halted everyone's train of thought.

_"Enough!"_

Everyone was silent almost instantly, staring at the source of the demand. Akira himself looked over to see it was Makoto that had stopped the flurry of comments. The heroine cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Now, lets do this neatly and orderly please." For a while no one said anything, but then one hand raised in the back. Everyone looked to the hand to find it attached to the boy with a head that reminded Akira of a crow. The boy cleared his throat and said out loud.

"My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. My hero name is Tsukuyomi, the Jet-Black hero." _His deep voice could rival Yusuke's._ Akira snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the next sentence. "I'd like to fight Joker, if he'd allow for a solo fight."

Akira blinked now that everyone's eyes were on him. "Oh, I'd be down. It'll be a good learning process." He gave his signature smirk, shooting a quick thumbs up to Tokoyami. The crow-headed boy gave his own nod.

After some more comments and what-not, Makoto had made a list of who was fighting who so far.

 

_Joker v.s. Tsukuyomi_

_Skull v.s. Chargebolt_

_Panther and Rabbit v.s. Creati and Earphone Jack_

_Fox v.s. Pinky_

_Queen and Noir v.s. Tailman and Invisible Girl_

_Oracle and Crescent v.s. Froppy and Uravity_

_Crow v.s. Tentacole_

_Joker and Skull v.s. Red Riot and Shouto_

_Queen v.s. Creati_

_Crescent v.s. Deku_

_Oracle v.s. Braindead_

_Joker v.s. Ground Zero_

 


	4. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here finally are some of the fights!! Woo!!  
> Sorry it took so long, I was having a tough time at school. Grades 'n shit.
> 
> Anyways, ONTO THE FIGHT!

Akira was vibrating with excitement.

To put it mildly, Akira was excited to fight the 1st years. They all had interesting quirks from what he'd seen before and from the five 1st years that told them about their quirks. He was the first one up and was going to fight Tsukuyomi, or Fumikage Tokoyami. Akira had ideas to what his quirk was, but it must've been similar to his seeing his Hero costume. Akira smirked to himself. This might be more fun than he originally thought.

The two walked into the circle, facing each other as they waited for the start.

Aizawa walked to the other students and faced the ring. "First one on one fight, Joker v.s. Tsukuyomi. You can use anything you brought with you as long as it’s not fatal. Don't kill each other. First one unable to move or out of the ring loses."

Akira shifted his foot, sliding it a tad behind him as he took his hands out of his pocket and leaned down into an attack position. As soon as Aizawa blew the starting whistle, Akira was off, speeding towards the crow-headed boy with a flash of black. Tokoyami's coat raised slightly, a large and fuzzy dark shadow rising up behind him. It had the same head shape as him and large, shadowy claws. Akira smirked.  _ Bingo.  _ He skidded to a halt, waiting as the shadow barreled for him. Another flash and suddenly, the bird like shadow was stopped.

Holding the creature were pitch black tendrils that rose from the ground, all connected to Akira's feet. The bird squawked, writhing as more shadowy claws rose to grasp at its claws. A dull buzzing found its way into Akira's head, disturbing his thoughts with whispers of nonsensical words. Akira stumbled a bit, but his quirk kept strong, winding around the shadowy bird in an attempt to swallow it whole. Similarly, Tokoyami shook his head, finding a soothing melody of wind and hums winding around himself. The calming music seemed to sap at his strength to keep fighting.

The standoff felt like a lifetime to Akira, the buzzing and whispers threatening to overtake him. His senses buzzed and numbed slowly.  _ So this is what happens when you combine a shadow with a different shadow... _ Akira flashed a red hand out, snapping it closed into a fist and then tugging, the tendrils responding by pulling backwards and down, into the ground. The bird-shadow squealed and screamed, writhing as it tugged downward, Tokoyami swaying unsteadily.

Akira's eyesight started to darken at the corners, his mind drifting dangerously farther from his current task. Whispers and murmurs sounded in the back of Akira's head, the tell-tale signs of a headache showing its ugly head. His limbs ached and he swayed ever so slightly.  _ I've gotta get this done now, I won’t be up much longer and I can’t lose on the first fight. _

Akira lifted his hands, melding the ghost-like black flickers to his arms and shaped them into blunt circles. He ran forward, aiming a blow at Tokoyami only to have him dodge. Akira continued his assault with quick jabs, hitting his arms and his side even at one point. The bird-headed student stumbled back, putting a hand to his side and putting his arm up to block another hit and taking yet another to his chest. Tokoyami caught Akira off guard when he aimed his own punch to his face, knocking the white mask off his face and somewhere off to the side.

What had once been hiding his eyes mostly, now lay on the ground near the 1-A students. Akira rubbed an arm on his face, smirking. His eyes had changed at some point in the battle; probably the start, and shifted from the cobalt grey to a deep, swirling maroon that matched his opponent's eyes. Akira removed the boxing glove shaped shadows from his hands and gripped the air in front of him, tugging hard again with some sort of renewed strength. Dark shadow jolted forward, digging its claws into the opposing darkness. Tokoyami grunted, knowing somewhere in his head that he had to end this soon or he'd get dragged off the platform.

Tokoyami started to step slowly backwards, tripping when a shadowy tendril snuck up and wrapped itself around his ankles. Tokoyami's hands flew out to grasp at the claws, but immediately regretted it when the snake like figures ran up and grabbed a hold of his hands, hoisting him into the air like a pig on a roast.

Tokoyami tugged and pulled, giving a yell to Dark shadow before he saw that the bird had its own trouble. The shadow's writhing had weakened, and now the pitch black masses held the fuzzy bird easily, some of it seeming to have melted in with Dark Shadow. The swirling melody in his head was dizzying and louder now that the silhouette had him by the hands and feet. Tokoyami looked down to his opponent and seeing as he wasn't having as much trouble as before. Akira pulled the shadows down, then gently dropping them outside of the ring, Tokoyami huffing as he landed hard.

Aizawa gave a slow blink, waving a hand lazily. "The winner is Joker."

Akira's shadow all re-collected itself, slipping back into his shadow on the ground as he climbed out of the ring, putting a hand down to Tokoyami. "Good fight. Some tough familiar you have there. What’s it’s name?"

Tokoyami blinked his red eyes for a second, before taking the hand as it pulled him up. "Dark Shadow." He responded coolly. "This match was a good learning experience, thank you."

Akira nodded, walking back towards his friends who cheered, welcoming him back with pats on the shoulder and compliments. Ryuji slapped a yellow gloved hand on his back, yelling loudly. "Yeah Joker! That was Awesome!" Yusuke nodded in agreement, but looked a bit distraught, murmuring mainly to himself.

"It's a shame that you did so well, now we have to up you for our fights." Yusuke chuckled deeply, striking a dramatic pose with one hand on his mask and the other on his chest. "How thrilling."

Goro smiled, nodding to himself. "It was quite the show for the very first match, as expected of Joker." Akira flicked his hair to the side in a joking matter, chuckling to himself a bit at the compliments. Makoto gave her own short laugh, Haru just smiling quietly beside her.

Ryuji punched a fist into his open hand, grinning widely and almost manically. "Hell yeah! It's my turn next! 'M gonna put on 'n even bigger show just you wait!" Akira patted his shoulder, shrugging helplessly to Yusuke. A tap on his shoulder, revealed Midoriya standing there, Akira's mask in his hand.

"You, um d-dropped this. Dur-during your fight with Tokoyami I-I mean." Akira smiled, grabbing the mask and placing it back onto his face after brushing it off a bit. He gave a short, friendly pat on the younger students shoulder.

"Thanks man, Support department would've had my head if I lost my mask again." Akira admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. He heard Midoriya murmur something along the lines of 'I know that', but didn't comment. The two rejoined their groups, watching as Ryuji took the stage with the 'Kaminari Denki' from the 1st years. Ryuji's shark like grin was more broad in comparison to Kaminari's more subtly smile, both having confidence in their victory.

Akira smirked, crossing his arms.  _ This will be interesting. _

  
  


Ryuji stood in the circle, his thoughts that had been running wild before were all silent, only one thing on his mind.  _ I've gotta win.  _ Aizawa stood in the back, his face deadpanned as always as he muttered, "next one on one fight, Skull v.s. Chargebolt." Ryuji jolted down stretching a leg back behind him with the other curled in front of him. His fingers touched the ground, brown eyes focused on the person in front of him. Ryuji gave a two finger salute to Kaminari, exclaiming, “let’s have a good fight, yeah?”

Kaminari jolted a bit from the overly friendly comment, but smiled back. “Yeah! Totally!”

"Alright that's enough talk, you little cretins." Aizawa mutters loudly, although the playful interior is all to visible and makes the harsh comment dull. "Same rules as before blah blah blah, whatever."

Ryuji lowers his head a bit more, grin gone as his eyes take a dangerous edge to them. _Gotta do the group proud._

Kaminari adjusted his glasses, the small but confident smile still glued on. And when the whistle blew, Ryuji was _off._  


He was still pretty fast, despite his bad leg. He sped towards Kaminari, hands balled in fists as he raised one to ready and punch. Kaminari anticipates it and swiftly ducks, only to get a knee to the gut and send him stumbling back. Ryuji followed with a left hook, slamming the fist into his opponents cheek. Kaminari coughed, tilting back away from the edge of the area. He spun around, aiming and throwing a Pointer. The small disc stuck to Ryuji's chest, causing him to stop in confusion. Kaminari smirked and pointed his Shooter for the Pointer, releasing a large bolt of electricity. Ryuji jolted and stumbled a bit, but then stopped. The other electric quirk user was confused, lowering his Shooter hesitantly.

Ryuji charged forward again, slamming an under-cut right into Kaminari's chin and causing the smaller fighter to fly up a bit and backwards. Kaminari landed on his back, letting out coughs as he struggled up. Ryuji walked forward, one hand reaching back to his back. The metal spine he had on his design gleamed as he took hold of the top, the long metal object detaching. _God I knew it was a good idea to make this thing come off!_ Ryuji held the metal spine in one hand, tapping the end in his other hand.

Kaminari got onto his elbows before he felt a hard shove on his head push him back down. Glancing up showed Ryuji, a large grin on his face as he ripped the Pointer off his chest and dropped it beside him on the ground. Ryuji kept the metal spine on Kaminari's head, saying in a friendly voice that didn't match his killer grin. "Hey man, pretty good fight."

Before Kaminari could answer, Ryuji's hand sparked dangerously. Then, the shocking jolts of electricity traveled down the fake spine and right into Kaminari's head, causing him to spasm and yell before laying still and the other 1st years to cringe or cry out slightly. Ryuji removed the spine, tossing it onto his shoulder before patting the downed-1st year's cheek. A groan responded as he called out to Aizawa, "he's just knocked out! I win, right?"

The teacher took a glance at Kaminari and nodded. "The winner is Skull."

Ryuji gave a winning hoot, punching the air as he jogged over to his friends. Kirishima walked onto stage to drag his friend on to his shoulder and haul him down to the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good, It took a while to get back into the writing flow.  
> I wasnt sure in Kaminari could absorb electricity as well as discharge it so I just made it so he couldn't.   
> I was going to do all of the fights but couldn't decide who would win/lose in the next couple, so I'm stopping here and you guys can comment who you'd like to see win/lose.  
> Yeah so bye until next time I guess


End file.
